Cena knows best
by cenamarialover
Summary: John and Maria have been married for 16 years and still going young. Go into daily life with them, there 15 year old teenage daughter, 10 year old son and there 5 year old princess.Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

John and Maria have been married for 16 years and still going young. Go into daily life with them, there 15 year old teenage daughter, 10 year old son and there 5 year old princess.

Hi, everyone. This is a story of Maria and John. Sorry, but they are the cutes couple on the block.

I'm writing this story; because everyone's end is about they get married and have children "THE END" so I'm writing about what is happening daily life. They are still on WWE, John still the champ and Maria still a Diva.

So I hope you guys like it!

**_The kids_**:

**15 Year daughter: Jessica** – beautiful, popular, party animal, love her family very much, and love to visit her mom and dad on the show – just to check out the boys.

**Hobbies: **Party, hanging out with her friends, party, and everything that teenager does, and sing and dance – want to be a singer.

**10 Year old son: ** Jason – also popular for his age, going to be very handsome over 3 or 4 years. Already stealing the girl's hearts. His is a surfer.

**Hobbies: **Surf, hanging out with his friends, wrestle with his dad, working out, surf, surf and more surf.

**5 years old princess: **Lucy (but mostly known as princess) Full of questions, never want to leaf her parents side.

**Hobbies: ** Asking questions, like watching WWE and movies with her parents. And playing dolls, tea parties ect.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Monday morning – the kids are late for school for one reason….. **_

"JESSICA ELIZEBETH CENA! If you're not finished in 10sec, I'm taking away your cellfone for a week!" screamed Maria at the closed door of her teenage daughter.

"Mom, just leave her here. We've been late since she turned 15!" said Jason

"Jason get in the car, I don't want problems from you too!" said Maria

Jason did what his mom said, before she bites his head of.

Jessica came out quickly, because her cellfone is her baby.

"Are you done?" asked Maria

"No, not really, I still have to check my …."

"Just get in the car, please" said Maria

Jessica, Jason and Maria finally made it to school.

"If I don't pick you guys up, your dad will.

Jason and Jess kissed Maria good-bye before leaving

Maria got home, made some pancakes with syrup for her husband and her little princess.

Maria went to wake up Lucy, because Lucy will be at home till she is 7 years old.

"Rise and shine Princess" said Maria

"Hi, Mommy" said Lucy with sleepy eyes.

"Hi, baby. Let's go wake daddy. Then I'll bring some pancakes up"

"YEEHH!"

Lucy run to her parents room and jumped on her dad

"Daddy, it's time to wake up! Were having pancakes!" said Lucy all excited

"Just 5 more minutes, princess" said John

"NO, DADDY!"

"Alright, I'm awake"

Maria came in with pancakes for the 3 of the, coffee for John and herself and chocolate milk for Luc."

After they were finished, Maria went to help Lucy get dressed while John went to have a shower.

Maria went back to her room where John was busy getting dressed.

John walked to his wife and put his arms around her.

"Hi baby" said John and give her a sweet kiss

"Hi" said Maria "After all the years together, you still make me float on air"

"That's what I'm for" said a very pleasant John.

John went to sit on the bed and pull Maria on his lap.

"Who's going to pick up the kids today?" asked John

"It deepened, if one of us isn't busy" said Maria

"I don't mind picking them up. Talking about the kids, what happen this morning with you and Jess?" asked John very curious.

"Oh, that. Jessica is a teenager; I was just as stubborn as she was. She'll grow out of it, sooner or later. I hope its sooner" said Maria all worried

"She will, she's a good kid."

"I trust her and believe in her, it's the devil in her that I don't trust" said Maria

"We'll she wouldn't do something irresponsible and stupid. At least I don't hope so" said John worried.

Maria went to take a shower while John went to play with princess.

"Daddy, come have a tea party with me!" said Lucy

"Al right princess." Said John

They played for almost an hour, but John doesn't mind. He loves spending time with his kids.

Maria came to sit with them, but it amazed her so much how the champ of WWE, love spending time with the children. She was so lucky to have someone like John in her life.

"Lucy, do you want to stay with Rose (babysitter and house cleaner) or do you want to come with me and daddy to work?" asked Maria with Lucy on her lap.

"That's a tuff question. If I stay, Rose will play with me awhile, and then get back to work. But if I go with mommy and daddy, you wouldn't play with me that much. So I'm going to stay, I want to go swimming and play with Beacon (there Labrador's name).

"It's up to you sweetie" said Maria

"Are you going to miss me?" asked Lucy afraid that she'll never see them again

"Of course, were going to miss you and think about you ever seconded!" said John

Lucy kissed and hugs her parents before they leave.

When they got there, both of them went straight to the gym.

They worked out with there friends and after a while. John came to Maria

"Baby, I'm going to pick up the kids" said John and kissed Maria on the cheek.

**At school where Jessica and Jason wait for there dad………**

"Jessica, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Justine ( Justine was her boyfriend since they started High school – he is very handsome and is the most popular boy in school – he is 2 years older then she is)

"Hi angel" said Jessica and tried to kiss him but he pulled away.

"Is something wrong" asked Jessica

"We've been together for 2 years, and were the most amazing years every, but I've met someone that I really like, but I don't want to see someone while we're still dating." Said Justine

Jessica didn't know what to say, she really loved him.

"But I love you" said Jessica

"I know sugar, but it's not meant to be"

"Is it because I want to keep my virginity till I get married, is that what it's al about?" asked Jess

Justine didn't say anything

"I'm sorry Jessica, I hope you find someone that you will love more than me" said Justine

"I can't love anybody but you" said Jessica with half a whisper

"I'm sorry" and with that Justine walked away.

Jessica can't believe it; she thought he was the one.

Jessica started to cry and felt to the ground. She sit there and just cry, she don't care who is looking. She needs her mom right about now.

Jason couldn't help but listen. He's not very good handling crying women, that's mom's job.

He went to sit with her on the ground.

"He's a jerk, you can do much better" said Jason, trying to make her smile, but it didn't work; it just made her more cry.

5minutes late, John came.

John saw his two children sitting on the pavement, and Jessica was crying. John immediately jumped out to see if they were okay.

John went straight to Jess and held her close.

"Angel, why are you crying?" asked John very worried

Jessica couldn't answer, she just cried more and more

John needed to get her to Maria, she always talk to Maria.

John first took Jason home, and then he and Jessica went straight to the show.

Jessica got out the car and went straight to the gym. She didn't even wait for her dad.

Almost everyone from Smackdown to Raw was there.

Jessica didn't see her mom, and got more frustrated.

Trish came up to her. "Sweetie, was wrong" asked Trish

"I just want to see my mom" said Jessica and started to cry again.

"Okay, she's over there" said Trish and pointed at the diva who were talking to Torrie.

Jessica ran to her mom, she almost nocks her down. Jessica cried in her mom's shoulder in front of everyone, but she didn't care.

"Ssshhh, it's okay, angel" said Maria trying to comfort her.

John came up to her.

"What happen?" asked Maria John

"I don't know, when I got there she and Jason was sitting on the pavement, and she was crying. She said that she wanted to talk to you" said John

Maria still held her.

"Oh, okay. Sweetie, let's go talk some where.

Maria and Jess went to the John's locker room to talk

Randy came up to John.

"Is everything alright with Jessica?" asked Randy

"I hope so" said John.

**At John's locker room:**

Maria and Jessica went to sit on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Maria

"Justine broke up with me for a whore" spit Jess it out between tears.

Maria held her close again

"Why, I thought you guys are happy" said Maria

"I thought so too, everything was fine between us" said Jessica

"What did he say to you?"

"He came to me after school and told me that he met someone ells" said Jessica

"AND?"

"I know the real reason why he broke up with me, but he just didn't want to say it to me straight"

"What is the real reason?" asked Maria

"About a month ago Justine and I was talking about the future, that we were still going to be together, get married and have tons of kids. The he asked me if I want to do it with him. And I said no, I want to loose my virginity to the person I'm going to married. And since then, he was most of the time busy which he called "stuff" I thought that he just want some space, so I gave it to him. I didn't want to loose him. Now he's gone."

"You know, your dad and I are very proud of you. You made the right choice" said Maria

"But I lost him for making the right choice." Said Jess

"I love him mom"

"Sweetie, I know. But if he really cared, he would have wait for you till you were ready. But don't give up hope. There's lot of guys out there, who will respect you decision. For example your dad. Me and your dad were head over heels for each other and still is, but her respect my decision.

"You're right mom, thanks. I feel a little better" said Jessica

"Do you want me take you home"

Before she could answer John came in to check on his angel

"Are you okay?" said John and hugged her.

"Yeah, thanks dad. I'll go wait in the car" said Jessica

Before she went. "Mom, dad, I love you guys." Said Jessica

"We love you to" said Maria

Maria and John sat on the couch and watch at there beautiful girl is who is finally growing up.

"It feels like yesterday when she was running around the house" said Maria with a tear in her eye

"Yeah" said John " Why was she crying?"

"Justine broke up with her, because he met someone ells and Jessica told him that she's going to be a virgin till she's married. But he didn't like it, so he find someone who's not going the wait." Said Maria

"I'm going to kill the boy. That's why I don't like it when they are dating." Said John

"But we've got the good kid" said Maria with proud

Maria and John went home for a silent night with their kids.

So what do you think? In the next chapter there's going to be singing and lots more!

Night everyone!

Love: cenamarialover!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

It's just another night at the Cena's house. It was dinnertime and at dinnertime they usually talk what they all did the day.

"So how was your day Princess?" asked Maria with curiosity what her kids did today.

"It was so much fun! I went swimming, played with Beacon and watch Finding Nemo" said Lucy with a big smile on her face.

"How many times did you see that movie?" asked Jason

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders up and went on to finish her dinner.

"That sounded like fun" said John

"What did you do today, Jason" asked Maria

"The usual, went to school, learnt nothing, came back, went surfing and now I'm eating, thank you very much." Said Jason

While everyone was busy chatting John couldn't help but to notice the tears welling up in Jessica's eyes.

Jessica looked down at her food that she didn't touch at all. She could feel her father's eyes burning on her.

"May I be excuse?" asked Jessica but she didn't wait for an answer, she just went straight to her room.

"What was that all about?" asked Maria very worried of her teenage daughter.

"I don't know. You finish your dinner, I'll go have a look" said John to Maria

"Okay, but I'm right here if you need me" said Maria

John went to her room. He knocked on the door, but she wouldn't answer. He decides to enter.

When he opened the door he saw her lying on her bed with her back to him.

She felt the end of the bed sink, as he sat at her feet. She stubbornly turned over on her side staring sadly at the wall. Tears were now floating down her face.

"Baby, why are you crying? I thought your mother talked to you about Justine, and that you're now okay?" asked John

First Jessica didn't answer.

"I know, but I miss him dad" said Jessica

"I know baby, but he isn't right for you, do you like ending up pregnant?" asked John

"No" said Jessica that was more of a whisper.

She rubbed her temples in hopes of easing her throbbing headache that pounded against her skull.

"I know you mean well dad, but I just need to be alone for awhile"

"Well, okay. But you know were we are. We will always be here for you" said John

"I know daddy" said Jess

"I love you baby" said John and gave her a peck on the cheek and a big bear hug

"I love you too"

John left the room and Maria was standing outside just incase her baby needed her.

"You know, I can handle her too" said John

"I know baby, but I'm just worried"

"You have to let go sooner or later, she is growing up" said John and gave his wife a big hug

"I just wish I couldn't" said Maria

As they both were standing in each others arms outside Jess's door, they heard her play on the piano and sing to herself. They knew that's the only way to make her happy and satisfy. She singed like an angel.

They just stand there and listen to the music that was now surrounding the house.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There are secrets left nobody else would know  
There's a reason but  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belong to me  
_

_  
CHORUS  
Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real  
It's not right  
It's my day  
It's my night  
By the way, who's that girl?  
Living my life_

Oh, no  
Living my life

Seems like everything's the same around here  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real  
It's not right  
It's my day  
It's my night  
By the way, who's that girl?  
Living my life  


_I'm the one  
Who made you laugh  
Who made feel  
I made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
Who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not hurt_

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real  
It's not right  
It's my day  
It's my night  
By the way, who's that girl?  
Living my life  


_Oh, no  
Living my life_

Everyone was tired. They all went to bed as their angles kept them safe thru the night.

That's just another day in the life of the Cena's

Hi! So what do you think? Good /bad? I hope you guys like it! Review please!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone……..

I am so soorrrrrrrryyyyyyy! Its have been almost a year since I have update. So many things happened that I forgot all about my stories. I was in car accidents; it was school, boyfriends, my big sweet 16 and all that stuff… I am really really so sorry.

Now I want to ask you guys a favorite. I you have any ideas how to go on with this story please let me know! I am desperate. In addition, if there some of you who would like to take over this story please also let me know and I will think about it.

LOVE YOU ALL!

MWA!


End file.
